


【VD】从α到ω

by Cherubim_Kulolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 Dante/Vergil, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubim_Kulolo/pseuds/Cherubim_Kulolo
Summary: 奇奇怪怪的家庭伦理小故事，没有太大营养价值，练练手吧！可能会有OOC私设Nero是Dante的孩子时间大概是半魔双子从魔界回来
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	【VD】从α到ω

Vergil的归来是终结也是开始。

在从魔界回来的途中，Dante一直死死地盯着Vergil。他很害怕，他害怕Vergil像他噩梦中的那样一次又一次地离开他，甚至在离开前捅他一刀。Dante感觉他有点嫉妒现在的自己，嫉妒现在的自己能和Vergil共同战斗，嫉妒现在的自己能和Vergil和平相处，就像曾经……

Dante不知道这段还算宁静的时光哪天会因为Vergil的不辞而别而破碎，也许是下一刻，也许是明天，也许那个时间永远不会到来。隐约中，Dante感觉到Vergil不再是那个一心只追求力量的傻哥哥了……傻？Dante可不敢这么说，他可是深爱着Vergil，无论当年Vergil有多么过分！他觉得，Vergil多了些温情，至少可以从他的表情中看出他在乎Nero。

“Dante，走快点。”似乎是不满Dante在身后磨磨蹭蹭的，Vergil有些不耐烦地催促道。Dante瞬间将那些心思藏了起来，漫不经心地将剑扛在肩上，快步追上Vergil：“来了！”

“欢迎回来，两个老混蛋！”

这是Dante和Vergil回来后听到的第一句欢迎的话，也是带着点怒气的话，出自Nero之口。Dante感觉到Vergil的表情抽搐了一下，接着用一种略带嫌弃的目光看向了他，Dante于是说到：“好吧！我承认你爸在扔下你的时候确实很混蛋，但你叔叔我又做错了什么？”

Nero把手中的半盒披萨扔给了Dante：“就凭我知道你是我叔和Vergil是我爸在同一天！而且你每次都把大堆的工作委托交给我，自己却在事务所里看杂志吃披萨！花Q！Dante！”

“Kid，我是为了让你得到一定的锻炼，要不是这些，嗯，委托的历练，你觉得你那时候打得过你爹？”虽然说你爹当时放水了，Dante心里想着，稳稳接住了那半盒还带着余温的披萨，直接塞了半块到嘴里，嘟哝到：“味道还不错……”

Vergil拍了拍Nero的肩膀：“辛苦你了，Nero！”拿着阎魔刀准备上楼。

“嘿！”Nero叫住了正在上楼的Vergil，“这算是作为父亲的赞扬吗？”

“不。”Vergil停下来转过身意味不明地看了眼正在吃披萨的Dante，“只是作为你叔叔的哥哥对你表示的同情。”

Nero突然觉得他这个便宜的爹骨子里和他叔叔一样恶劣，好不容易有一丝惊喜也被Vergil的回复憋的无话可说。Nero有些无力地看着Dante企图将油不着痕迹地揩在Vergil的风衣上，然后被后者用阎魔刀的刀柄戳了一下肚子：“你们今天就好好休息一下吧……我明天再来看你们……”

没有一个人理Nero。

“Fuck！”Nero冲这对半魔双子的背影竖中指，他发誓他用最大的力气关上了事务所的门，当然，他控制住了自己没把门摔坏，毕竟最后修理门的还是他。

Vergil靠在门框上，对准备好好躺在床上休息的Dante说：“你没有告诉那孩子。”

“告诉什么？”Dante坐在床沿上，随意地抓挠着头发。

“你是他‘母亲’。”Vergil的目光沉重中夹杂着些许痛惜直直地射向Dante。

Dante避开了Vergil的目光，将自己嵌入了柔软的床中：“我要怎么和他说？说当年你有多疯狂吗？”

“是我们。”Vergil纠正道，“是我们有多疯狂。”

“Nero他是个敏感的孩子，我不确定他是否能接受，我不想他用另一种眼神看我。”Dante的声音有些颤抖，“而且当叔叔也不错啊……”

“Dante。”Vergil打断了他，“真想总会在某一天被揭开。”

“但不是现在。”

“你是在逃避，Dante。”

“那你呢？Vergil？这么多年来你在追寻什么，又在逃避什么，你就是一个连自己的感情都会逃避的混蛋！”Dante愤怒地将枕头向Vergil扔过去，“你tm有什么资格说我？”

Vergil哑口无言，Dante的怒火扑面而来。确实，他说的每一句话都是事实，Vergil知道自己当年有多蠢，但他知道这一切可以解决，因为Dante扔过来的只是一个枕头，而不是一把可以捅穿他的刀。

“听着，Dante。”

“……”

“我曾经确实很过分，但逃避只会给人带来伤害我已经体会到了，你也是我逃避带来的灾祸的受害者之一。”Vergil慢慢地走近Dante，将双手支撑在他身体的两侧，“所以我不想再伤害别人，特别是你，Dante，我的兄弟，我的爱人。”

“Vergil？”

“嗯。”

“你知道吗？”Dante眼睛有些红红地盯着Vergil，“你这样会让我以为你要吻我。”

“为何不呢？”Vergil笑了。

双唇的触碰是美妙的，他们为这个吻等待得太久了，他们曾经也吻过许多次，但那些都没有如此的缠绵如此的深情。Dante为了宣泄Vergil对他说教的不满，咬破的Vergil的唇。舌尖相互挑逗纠缠，血腥味在口中弥漫开来，是甜蜜的。

“今晚就在这睡吧。”Dante向Vergil发出了邀请，意识到自己的哥哥看自己的眼神有点不对，又补充到，“就像我们小时候那样。”

Vergil打量了一下这张床的大小：“也许我们应该换一张大一点的。”

“你说我们会像过去一样吗？”Dante突然说到，“我指……那些美丽动人的回忆。”

“不。”Vergil意味深长地凝视着Dante，那是他珍藏的宝物，他一直在那从未离去，只待他去拿，去取，去爱，“我们拥有彼此，还有Nero，还有一些朋友，现在说不定会比以前更美好。”

“我可以抱着你睡吗，Vergil？”

“当然。”

晚安，我的弟弟，我的爱人。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 爱上一个人，是人的α，又是人的ω。
> 
> ——片山恭一


End file.
